Quand un noah s'ennuis
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Prenez un Noah distingué qui s'ennuis ferme, puis ajoutez l'entrée d'un exorciste arrivant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Maintenant, faites germer une idée folle pour chasser l'ennuis et vous aurez alors un aperçu de ma fic Poker pair
1. Chapter 1

Quelle soirée ennuyeuse.

Tout ntaient que fanfreluches, eaux de Cologne, ainsi que hautes coutures et vins de marques.

Lord Tyki Mikk soupira.

Accoudé à la rampe dun escalier en cristal menant à ltage supérieur, un verre de vin à la main, il regardait les alentours dun air nonchalant en essayant didentifier quelquun qui aurait pu le distraire quelques instants.

Depuis le début de la soirée, une dizaine de femmes avaient dû laccoster en lui proposant une danse. Offres quil avait déclinées poliment.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard.

Non. Il rêvait ! Ce ntait tout de même pas le groupe dexorcistes qui se tenait à lentrée !?

Et pourtant, si.

Lenalee dans une robe argentée dès plus sexy, lui dénudant les épaules. Un anneau en argent lui rassemblait les cheveux sur le haut de son crâne en une queue haute. Lavi, costume cravate beige avec les cheveux peignés en arrières. Et le fameux tricheur au poker. Ses cheveux blanc avaient changés de style depuis sa dernière rencontre, peignés vers le haut, il avait gardé sa cape blanche du Crown clown pour camoufler son bras robotisé, un T-shirt et un pantalon noir mettait en contraste la cape à fourrure blanche.

Tyki sourit. Cela faisait longtemps quil ne stait pas amusé un peu. Et puis, après tout, personne nen saurait rien.

Il les regarda marcher vers une piste de danse, Lenalee prenant Lavi par la main lobligea à être son cavalier. Le rouquin, apparemment gêner de pouvoir poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, nen demeura pas moins satisfait.

Allen les regarder valser, adossé au mur, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonsoir.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Qui était cette personne au timbre de voix bizarrement familier. Il failli avoir une attaque en voyant Tyki Mikk, sourire jovial au lèvres, penché sur lui en le regardant comme une vielle camaraderie.

-V-Vous ?!

-Hm ?

-Que me voulez-vous ?

Tyki ne voulait pas perdre de temps en palabres inutile. Il tenait toujours son verre de vin dans son dos. Et avec le plus de discrétion possible, il y glissa un somnifère.

-Ce que je te veux ? Moi ? Rien de bien dramatique. Un verre ?

Voyant le verre de vin rouge que lui tendait le Noah, Allen crus dabord à une plaisanterie. Puis après réflexion, sentit la mauvaise odeur du piège.

-Plutôt mourir que de boire une de vos mixtures.

Tyki eu un léger rire, puis lui montra la piste de danse du doigt.

-Jette un coup dil à tes amis.

Inquiet, Allen se retourna vivement. Cherchant Lavi et Lenalee du regard, il pu voir que rien navait changé quant-il les vus danser un peu plus loin. Soudain, quelque chose sur le dos de la robe de son amie lui fit froncer les sourcils. Un papillon qui aurait tout aussi bien pu se faire passer pour un nud décorateur se tenait dans le dos de la jeune fille.

-Si tu ne veux pas que ta petite amie se fasse dévorer, je te conseille fortement daccepter mon verre.

Nayant pas la choix, Allen arracha des mains le verre de vins rouge au Noah, puis, pour lui montrer quil navait aucunement peur de lui, le bu dune traite.

Il aurait mieux fait de sabstenir.

Absorbant ainsi le somnifère dun coup, ses yeux commencèrent à voire floue et sa tête lui tourna.

Se tenant le crâne, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous ses pieds et se fut le Noah du plaisir qui le rattrapa dans sa chute.

Les seuls mots que Allen pu entendre furent Ne tinquiète pas. On va bien samuser.　

Puis, le noir.

Il se réveilla couché sur un lit, les deux poignets entravés au matelas par des chaines.

La pièce était baignée dans le noir, seule une fenêtre où les rayons de lune pouvaient passer, éclairait le lit.

Remuant ses bras autant quil le pouvait, ne voulant même pas imaginer pourquoi le Noah avait voulu lattacher ainsi, les chaines semblait plutôt du genre solides.

-Inutiles de te débattre. Tu ne ferras que tabimer les poignets. Si tu veux faire couler ton sang, ce nest pas comme ça quil faut ty prendre.

La voix du Noah lui était parvenu dun coin de la pièce caché dans lombre.

Son ravisseur, apparemment peu désireux de se montrer, resta caché dans le noir en continuant dune voix suave où un certain désir en suintait.

-Je ne tai pas amené ici pour rien, Allen Walker. Je mennuis ferme dans cette soirée, et puis, après tout, des gens viennes dans des soirées comme celle-ci pour samuser, non ? Sinon, quelle intérêt ?

-Que me voulez-vous ? Si cest linnocence que vous cherchez, laissez tomber. Elle est devenu bien plus forte que vous ne pouvez limaginer.

Le gentleman se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette. Ses yeux dorées toisant son invité, le dévorant du regard.

Puis savançant jusqu lui, il finit par effleurer la main robotisé dAllen en remontant jusqu lpaule.

-Hmoui. Cette innocence, dit Tyki, songeur.

Puis relevant légèrement la cape blanche du clown allongé, il repassa de son doigt les marques noir qui staient formées autour de son épaule. Voyant Allen, impuissant, faire la grimace quand le gentleman le toucher, celui-ci eu un sourire puis retira sa main.

-Cest frustrant, nest-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en enlevant son gant. De se sentir si impuissant. De savoir que ( déplaçant son bras vers le ventre du jeune garçon ) même si tu pourrais éviter une pareille situation

Il lui souleva son T-shirt noir, sa main plaquée sur les muscles dAllen qui essaya tant bien que mal dchapper à la prise du Noah.

-tu nen a pas le pouvoir.

En lui murmurant ses dernier mots, le gentleman fit doucement redescendre sa main dans le sens inverse, laissant au petit le soin de se mordre les lèvres.

Il avait pu remarquer que le cur du clown blanc avait accéléré de quelques pulsations.

Cela ne fit quaccentuer son sourire.

-Je suis bien plus fort que toi, petit. Et tu ny peux rien. Cest bien pour ça que tu ne pourras pas mempêcher de faire ce que bon me semble de toi. Ecoute-toi. Tu entends ce cur battre ? Réfléchis. Naurais-tu pas envie de lentendre battre encore plus fort ?

Sur ces paroles, une vagues de chaleur traversa Allen, son cur passant au niveau supérieur commençais à élever son torse de plus en plus haut.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne me repousserais pas aussi bien que tu aurais dû le faire, lui susurra le Noah. Mais, dis-moi, petit. Que crois-tu que cela fasse, le désir charnel ? Hm ? Que crois-tu ressentir une fois quun frottement de peau, un mélange de sueur, une main ayant découvert chaque recoin de la surface de ton corps te soit arrivé ? Ne me dit pas que tu resterais de marbre. As-tu au moins déjessayé une sensation comme celle-ci ? Cette sensation qui te fait frémir, qui te fait accélérer la respiration, le cur, qui te bloque le cerveau, qui laisse tes émotions tenvahir, qui te submerge dune chaleur intense et qui te fait développer ton toucher au point telle que même lair sur ta peau te semble être le plus doux des baiser. Quand tu la connais, la vie tapparait sous un autre jour.

Une nouvelle main alla se poser de nouveau sur le ventre chaud dAllen.

-Aah. Je vois. Tu te retiens, cest ça. Constata le Noah en voyant les lèvres hermétiquement fermées du jeune garçon, ainsi que le haut de son visage caché dans lombre, trahissant surement un désir quil ne voulait pas faire paraitre.

-Je ne voix aucune raison qui tempêche de te laisser aller, lui fit remarquer le Noah en déposant son haut de forme sur la table de nuit.

Puis déboutonnant sa veste quil laissa choir par terre, ainsi que sa chemise blanche, il mis un genoux sur le matelas avant de se hisser sur le jeune garçon qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour len empêcher.

-Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, petit. Le désir nest pas quelque chose que lon peu étouffer comme ça. Il suffit que je te fasse ça ( le Noah effleura de sa jambe le bas-ventre de lexorciste qui se cabra en serrant les dents ) pour que la fine barrière qui te sépare de ce sentiment soit brisée.

Les yeux dorés du Noah staient fait malicieux et joueur, pétillant à regarder le jeune homme en sueur qui essayait de ne pas faire sortir un seul bruit de sa gorge.

-Si tu ne te rends pas compte de ce quest lamour, je peu te le faire découvrir. Si tu te laisse bien sagement faire, si tu veux savoir ce quest le besoin dun corps se mouvant sur le tiens, alors

-TaiTaisez-vous !

Lordre avait était difficilement articulé, et de plus, il avait été prononcé avec une once de pitié. Ce qui fit naitre un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres du Noah.

-Vraiment ? ( passant un doigt sur les lignes des muscles du jeune homme ) Pourquoi ça ?

-Jefaites ce que vous avez à faire, mais arrêtez dede

-De ? Chantonna Tyki, qui samusait encore plus que prévu.

Allen serra les dents, il ne pouvait pas sabandonner à cet homme qui était son ennemi. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne laimait pas. Il ne laimait pas. Il ne laimait pas. Il le détestait tant quil devait sen persuader lui-même, par ailleurs.

-Jai vraiment fait le bon choix, tu est très divertissant, petit. Regarde-toi. Je tai à peine dis quelques paroles sur ce qui tattendais que tu est déjà excité comme pas deux.

-N-Non. Je nesuis pas

-Bien sûr que si. Ecoute ton cur, il ne mens jamais. Allez. Abandonne. Tu ne prendra pas un maximum de plaisir si tu ne te lâches pas.

-Je ne prendrais aucun plaisir ! Aucun !

-Oh, oh ! On est rebelle à ce que je vois. Je naurais pas crus quil te restait autant de raison pour pouvoir aligner une phrase cohérente.

Avec un sourire étiré sur les lèvres, ne lâchant pas des yeux le visage crispé de son divertissement, il ne voulait pas louper une miette de ce qui allait suivre. Descendant la main le long du torse du petit tricheur, il arriva bientôt à linterstice de son pantalon. Passant sans le moindre gêne en-dessous, il se rapprocha dangereusement de la partie intime dAllen qui aurait pu se casser les dents si il les avaient serrées un tout petit peu plus fort.

-Jai bientôt gagné, petit. Tu abandonnes ? Demanda Tyki en frôlant des doigts la source des sueurs du jeune homme.

-Ja-Jamais. Car

Tyki fit de grand yeux surpris en voyant un sourire stirer sur les lèvres dAllen.

-Cest moi qui est gagné.

Le Noah neu pas le temps dassimiler ce que lexorciste disait, une explosion à la droite de la tête du petit se fit sentir.

Tout ce passa si vite quil neu pas le temps de comprendre ce quAllen venait de faire.

Il se retrouva à sa place, la tête sur loreiller, les deux mains collées des deux cotés de sa tête par les mains du clown blanc qui se tenait à présent à califourchon sur lui.

Tyki tourna la tête vers lexplosion et pu y voir sa main, appuyer contre le matelas à coté des chaines pulvérisées.

Hm. Il avait compris. Le petit avait dû activer discrètement son innocence et détruire la chaine en activant celle-ci quand son attention était portée ailleurs.

Il avait encore une mains entraver, mais avait tout de même réussit à tenir celle de Tyki malgré les chaines.

Ce petit était surprenant.

-Bravo, le congratula le gentleman torse nue, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Je ne my était pas attendu à celle-là.

Allen lui sourit à son tour, encore haletant du petit avant-gout que Tyki lui avait fait découvrir.

-Merci. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

-Vraiment ? Tu men vois flatté.

-Mais moi, jai dautres méthodes, sourit le clown blanc. Je nhypnotise pas mon adversaire avec des paroles affectant le cerveau. Tout du moins, tu as surement dû utiliser un genre de pouvoir pour mexciter autant avec de simples paroles, dans la réalité, tout cela ne doit pas être possible. ( un grand sourire de la part du Noah le fit néanmoins douter sur ses dires ) Non. Moi je préfères directement passer à lacte.

Le sourire carnassier changea de propriétaire, et la figure étonnée refit surface sur le visage de Tyki.

Allen se fit exploser la dernière chaîne qui lempêcher de faire ce que bon lui semblait, puis avant de laisser au gentleman le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit, le clown blanc retourna Tyki sur le ventre, arrachant son pantalon ainsi que le sien, puis le pénétra sans aucun ménagement.

Un cris de souffrance mêler à la surprise sur la force du geste sortit des entrailles du Noah. Celui-ci serra les poing sur le matelas, les dents serrer dans loreiller.

-Aah. AahEnfoiré.

Sentant les vas et viens frotter son corps contre le tissu du matelas, Tyki essaya de bouger les bras mais Allen le tenait fermement.

-Alors, Messire Tyki Mikk ? Cela vous convient-il ?

Le Noah à la peau sombre ravala le gémissement quil était sur le point de pousser pour étirer de nouveau ses lèvres en un rictus sadique.

-Tch ! Pas tout à fait.

Allen sentit tout dun coup le corps quil avait posséder se dérober sous lui. Les mains, les jambes, le corps tout entier du Noah senfoncer dans le matelas.

Si bien que, finalement, Allen se retrouva à genoux sur le lit. Seul.

Une voix, comme enfouis dans les ténèbres, lui parvins derrière son dos.

-Ne crois pas que tu va ten tirer si facilement.

Une ombre se jeta sur lui. Le plaquant de nouveaux sur le matelas, ventre contre le tissu. Ses deux mains étaient rassembler dans son dos par celle du Noah.

La position dAllen navait rien à envier à celle dun criminelle en fuite plaqué au sol par un policier, prêt à se faire mettre les menottes.

Sauf quici, il ny avait ni voleur, ni policier, ni menottes

Enfinpour les menottes, il ntait pas totalement sûr.

A son tour, il se sentit pénétrer avec violence.

Un cris de douleur mêler au plaisir sortis de sa gorge.

-Cest mieux dans ce sens là ? Tu ne crois pas ? Linterrogea Tyki en lui lâchant les poignets, continuant ses va et viens féroce.

Allen ne répondit pas, trop préoccuper à agripper le matelas pour ne pas ce cogner la tête dans le mur à chaque mouvement de bassin du Noah.

Soudain, une langue humide et fraiche parcouru sa colonne vertébrale pour finir dans sa nuque. Il se cabra, geste quil regretta tout de suite en se faisant ainsi pénétrer plus profondément.

-AAAH ! Aah ! Aah !

La bouche souriante de son tortionnaire arriva près de son oreille pour lui murmurer.

-Alors ? Tu aime ça ?

Allen poussa un énième cris, puis finalement, renversa le Noah en le mettant sur le dos. La tête des deux hommes étaient au pied du lit, et leurs pieds sur loreiller.

Allen avait repris le dessus mais il ne pouvait que bloquer les poignets de Lord Mikk, pour linstant. Trop occupé à retrouver son souffle pour faire quoi que se soit dautre.

Tyki eu un sourire, puis sourcilla.

-Tu est déjà épuisé, petit ? Tu sais, ça na pas encore vraiment commencé.

Allen ne pouvait même plus tenir les bras tendu, se reposant sur ses coudes, la respiration encore haletante.

-Ça napas encorecommencé ?! Stonna le gamin.

Tyki se contenta de lui adresser un pauvre sourire.

Ce que ça pouvait être naïf à cet âge là.

Le gentleman capta soudain le regard dAllen, fixé sur ses lèvres.

Ses intentions auraient pu êtres marquées sur son front quelles nen auraient pas étaient moins voyantes.

Doucement, presque timidement, le clown blanc se baissa vers le visage de ladulte.

Fermant ses yeux gris, il attendit le contact qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Liant leur lèvres en un doux baiser, toute rage de dominance avait disparu. De léger soupira daise se faisait parfois entendre, mais tout ntait que passion et besoin de lautre.

Allen compris enfin ce quavait voulu lui dire le Noah. Le désir ntait pas quune passion folle, ctait également un échange des plus intime sur lequel on était

lié. Quon le veuille ou non.

Les mains du gentleman passèrent dans le dos de lexorciste avant de remonter sur sa nuque, renforçant leur baiser.

Le désir reprenait le du.

Tyki renversa une nouvelle fois son assaillant sans pour autant décoller la bouche de celle de son petit clown neigeux. Leur tête retrouvant la joie des oreillers, leur mouvements se firent plus rapides, et alors que Tyki allait de nouveaux retourner lexorciste, une petite voix désagréable et plaintive se fit entendre.

-Miiiission ! Miiiission !

Une carte voletante dans lair sapprocha des deux hommes qui avaient sursautés. Une sorte de petit lutin à la mine triste, se tenant derrière des barreaux, criait :

-Vootre Miiiission ! NOuuubliiiez paaas Vootre mission !

-Raaah ! Tu naurais pas pu mieux choisir ton moment, toi ! Râla Tyki en lâchant Allen pour se redresser.

Puis délaissant lexorciste un peu dépassé par les évènements, il se redressa pour enfiler son pantalon.

-A-attends ! Le retins Allen alors que le Noah remettait sa ceinture en place. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Tyki remis sa chemise, ajusta son col, puis enfila sa veste par-dessus.

-Jai un truc à faire quand minuit sonne.

-Je suis désol, mais il est déjà minuit depuis plusieurs minuuuutes ! Se justifia le pantin devant son maitre.

-Maismais tu avait dit que ce ntait que le début ! Rappela Allen, comme un enfant auquel on aurait fait la promesse daller à Luna parc pour y faire trois tours de manèges.

Le gentleman se repeigna dun geste de la main, puis plaça son chapeau sur sa tête. Souriant au clown blanc qui semblait terriblement vexé.

-Dis donc, monsieur moi-je-suis-inscencible-à-tout-ce-que-tu-pourras-me-faire. On dirait que, finalement, tu en réclames.

Le Noah semblait encore samuser, car il rigola devant le beau rouge tomate que prenait Allen.

-Jecest quea ne se fait pas de me laisser en plans, comme ça. Sindigna-t-il en essayant de se trouver lexcuse la plus crédible possible.

-Mais qui te dit que je te laisse ? Disons que ce nest quune petite pause. Je ne me suis encore jamais autant amusé. On remet ça demain, même heure, même lieu. Cette fois, je te laisse le choix. Venir, ou ne pas venir. Même si, de toute façon, cela ne changera pas grand-chose.

Puis sur un rire sadique, il quitta la pièce en traversant un mur.

-Heuouais. Mais, je suis où, moi, là ? Se demanda Allen en ne distinguant rien de la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres.

Une lumière vive le fit soudain plisser les yeux, le temps que ses pupilles se soient adaptées, il put découvrir Lenalee et Lavi, devant lui, apparemment en colère.

-Allen ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu est revenus ici sans rien nous dire ! On sest fait un sang dencre ! Cria la chinoise.

Prenant soudain compte quAllen était nu sous un draps fin cachant juste ce quil fallait, elle devint dun beau rouge coquelicot.

-M-mais. Quest-ce que tu fiche tout nu dans ton lit ? Lui demanda Lavi en le pointant du doigt.

Son lit ? Mais alors

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

Lenalee le regarda comme si elle avait devant-elle un malade mental.

-Heudans ta chambre.

Regardant autour de lui, Allen pu en effet reconnaitre la chambre de la congréassions.

Alors comme ça, le Noah lavait amené dans sa propre chambre. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ce fourbe avait rigoler avant de partir. Cette fois, il allait avoir du mal à inventer une excuse qui pourrait expliquer sa nudité dans son propre litsurtout à Lenalee.

Tyki regardait la tour de la congréassions de lombre, puis, après stre imaginé 100 scènes possibles une fois partis, il décida de se concentrer sur sa mission.

Continuant de marcher dans la forêt épaisse, il arriva bientôt prêt dune rivière ou quelquun lattendait.

Une petit fille dune douzaine dannée, en robe, se retourna à lentente de bruits de pas écrasant les feuilles mortes.

-Ah ! Te voilà ! Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Sa fait plus dun quart dheure que je tattends !

Tyki, après être arrivé au niveau de la petite fille, interrogea son gardien de la liste du regard.

-Tu mavais dit que minuit était passé de quelques minutes, pas dun quart dheures!

-Un quart dheure, cest quelques minuuuutes ! Ce justifia le lutin.

Tyki soupira, sexcusa auprès de la petite, puis demanda :

-Bon, cest par où ?

Voyant soudain la jeune fille sapprocher de lui, il sourcilla.

-Quoi ?

Stant rapproché suffisamment de lui pour enfouir son nez dans la longue veste noir du gentleman, elle renifla un moment les vêtements, puis constata avec suspicion :

-Tu as lodeur dAllen-kun sur toi.

Tyki eu du mal à resté impassible.

-Vraiment ? Et bien cest parce que jai était à une soirée ou il y était aussi, voilà.

-Tu as du faire quelque chose avec lui pour sentir comme çaune revanche au poker ?

Tyki frappa son poing dans son autre main.

-Ah ! Cest ça que jaurais dabord dû lui demander ! Et, non, pas de poker. Juste un petit combat de rien du tout.

-Tu las laissé vivre ?

-Oui, je sais, je suis trop gentil.

-Tu me laurait abimer, gentil ou pas, je taurais détester. Avoua Road en détournant la tête.

-Hé, hé, je crois que je serais absent demain soir.

-A bon ? Un autre combat ?

-Non. Quelque chose quil faut que je finisse.

__________________________________________

__

Bon, comment trouver vous Allen et Mikkyheu, pardon : Tyki. ( Aaaah ! Sariella tu mas contaminé ! ^^ )

Un petit commentaire please !

Hm je ferait peut-être une suite si je vois que ma fic plait

Dites le moi !


	2. Chapter 2

Il en avait marre d'attendre.

Se promenant pour passer le temps, les mains dans son long manteau noir, il était plongé dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué le groupe de jeune à cagoule qui s'approchait de lui.

-File nous ton fric.

Qui est-ce qui avait osé perturber ses pensées ?

Se retournant lentement, il pu dévisager 5 hommes vêtus d'un drôle de costume, un couteau à la main.

S'avançant vers lui, il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour reculer.

-T'es sourd ! File nous ton fric !

-Etes-vous vraiment persuadé que j'en ai sur moi ?

-Evidemment, rigola l'un des braqueurs, tu dois être un bourgeois vu tes habits. Les nobles de ton genre traînent toujours avec au moins 5 dollars en poche.

-L'habit ne fait pas le moine, et vous m'offenser en me traitant de bourgeois. Je ne veux pas me salir, alors je vous laisse une chance de rester en vie. Dégerpissez.

Les 5 hommes se regardèrent, puis se mirent à se tordre de rire.

-Whuahahaha, non mais vous entendez ça ?!

-Il se prend pour qui se nobliau !

-Tu crois que ses lames sont faites en caoutchouc ? Demanda l'un deux en brandissant son couteau vers le gentleman.

-Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Ce n'est pas d'être noble dont je faisais allusion. Mais croyais vous vraiment que je sois comme vous.

-Hein ? Comme nous ?

-Qu'est-ce qui nous chante le riche ?

-Bon. Au moins ça va me faire passer le temps, soupira Tyki.

Sous les yeux ahurit des 5 racailles, le gentleman fonça sa peau et des stigmates en forme de croix apparurent sur son front. Un Tease sortis de sa main, et ses yeux dorés se braquèrent sur les individus qui reculèrent d'un pas.

-Q-Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Trop louche ce gars, y'a un papillon qui est sortis de sa main !

-C'est sans doute un magicien.

-Ou un sorci…

Tyki en avait marre. Leur bavardage était comique, mais il finissait par se lasser d'entendre toujours les mêmes paroles. Lançant ses Tease sur le groupe, il se détourna d'eux et continua sa route vers la congrégation de l'ombre, ignorant les bruits de déchiquètement et les cris d'agonies. Il marchait depuis plusieurs heures vers le lieu où l'attendait le petit Allen. Il n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire de toute façon.

Il aurait tout simplement pu se rendre là-bas en passant au-dessus des toits, mais c'était tellement plus excitant de faire bouillir l'impatience. Chaque pas le rapprocher un peu plus de la nuit promise, chaque pas était une progression bien trop lente pour la rage du plaisir qui hurler en lui. Il se préparait déjà aux retrouvailles. Dans la même pièce, dans la même chambre. Est-ce que l'exorciste sera présent ? Hm. Il n'en doutait pas.

* * *

-Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas…

Se répétant la même phrase à voix haute depuis une heure, la tête enfoncer dans l'oreiller couvert de ses bras, le jeune Allen Walker essayait de faire de l'auto-persuasion. Ce qui se révéler être peu efficace. Levant la tête, la mine découragé, il appuya son menton sur le lit en soupirant.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il recommence. Il ne devait pas recommencer. Mais son corps tout entier ne demandait que ça. Le cerveau, seul combattant dans cette lutte, se trouver contraint de combattre contre tout les sens qui contredisaient ses ordres. Jamais il n'avait eu à régler un problème si…problématique.

-Ok…Ok…d'abord, tu vas te calmer. Ensuite, réfléchis. Tu ne l'aime pas, il ne t'aime pas, alors pourquoi…pourquoi tu veux refaire cette chose avec lui ?

Se parlant à lui-même, il essayer de résonner la cohue de sentiment qui se bousculer en voulant leur ordonnée de se ranger bien correctement, et surtout de s'expliquer. Mais rien à faire, il avait beau crier, il n'arrivait à rien. On ne pouvait pas lutter contre ces choses là.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à cette foutue soirée, finit-il par avouer piteusement.

* * *

-C'est l'heure ! Chantonna-t-il en regardant l'horloge de la mairie.

22 heures, il faisait nuit, son impatience allait être comblé.

Se dirigeant vers la congrégation, il s'aida de son pouvoir pour cette fois y arriver en vitesse. Il avait suffisamment attendu comme ça.

* * *

Allonger sur son lit, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, ventre contre le matelas, le visage enfoncée dans le moelleux de l'oreiller, il ne s'était pas encore décider.

Avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Avec le Noah, il ne croyait pas. Même si il ne se serait pas trouvé dans sa chambre à l'heure indiquée, Tyki Mikk l'aurait trouvé pour le ramener par les pieds. Il en était sûr. Mais après tout, cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Ce levant de son lit, il ouvrit la porte et descendit sans faire de bruit dans les couloirs sombres. Le couvre feu avait déjà était sonné, si il se faisait prendre, ça irait mal pour lui. Dévalant les escaliers avec pour seul éclairage les rayons de lune passant à travers les nombreuses petites fenêtres de la citadelle, il arriva bientôt dans le réfectoire vide. S'asseyant sur le long banc de bois, il appuya ses coudes sur la table en laissant sa tête retombé dans ses mains.

Tout ça, c'était entièrement sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser faire, répliquer, ni même donner la satisfaction au Noah de pousser le moindre gémissement. Si son ennemi en redemandait, c'était forcément qu'il avait aimé. Et d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il n'avait pas trouvé ça si horrible et répugnant, ou tout du mois, pas comme il l'avait pensé.

* * *

Traversant le mur de la chambre, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, tout comme cette nuit là.

Bizarrement, il ne sentait pas la présence du garçon. Est-ce que celui-ci aurait alors refusé de renouveler l'expérience ?

Le Noah sourit, il se fichait bien de savoir si ce garçon lui donné son consentement. Il le trouverait et le persuaderait comme il l'avait déjà fait. Commençant sa recherche dans la citadelle, il monta des escaliers, traversa des couloirs et ouvrit un grand nombre de pièce avant de descendre d'un niveau pour accéder au réfectoire. Une silhouette, seul, assise sur un banc, se tenait la tête en main. Tyki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau. Glissant sa main dans une poche de son manteau noir, il se dirigea à pas feutré vers Allen.

-Bonsoir.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs sursauta, se retournant pour discerner le corps du gentleman moulé dans la pénombre.

-Je croyais avoir le choix, répliqua celui-ci en toisant Tyki qui s'avançait vers lui.

Ignorant son rappel, le gentleman contourna la table pour s'assoir en face de lui. Déposant son chapeau, il regarda fixement Allen dans le blanc des yeux, le bras accoudé à la table, la main sous le menton. Celui-ci ne cilla pas. Cela étira un peu plus les lèvres du Noé.

- Connais-tu ce proverbe, petit ? La soif du cœur ne s'apaise pas avec une goutte d'eau. Si j'ai bien retenu les parole de nôtre dernier entretiens, tu n'as même pas sentis la satisfaction d'avoir étanché ta soif ne serais-ce que d'une goutte d'eau.

Les dents d'Allen se serrèrent, ce Noah lisait ses pensées comme si elles étaient en train de défiler sur son front.

-Et tu es là, continua le gentleman à la ranger de croix. Sur ce banc, seul, à te demander pourquoi tu as pu commettre une telle action. Tu te bats contre plus fort que toi, Allen Walker. L'amour est l'histoire du cœur.

-Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour. Une histoire tout au plus, mais le mot amour n'a rien à faire là-dedans, grinça Allen.

-C'est bien pour ça que c'est le plaisir qui l'écrit. Ne croit jamais que l'amour fonctionne seul, ce n'est que le nom donné pour un groupe de sentiment. Mais passons ce détail, j'avais emmenée quelque chose au cas où l'improbable idée de te défiler te prendrais, décréta le Noah en sortant la main de sa poche, celle-ci tenant quelque chose.

Plaquant sa main gantée sur la table, Allen regarda avec amusement ce qu'il tenait dans sa paume.

-Un jeu de carte ?

-Exact. La dernière fois, j'ai oublié de prendre ma revanche. Je crois que c'est le bon moment, non ?

-Qu'elles sont les mises, demanda Allen en croisant ses mains devant lui, apparemment intéressé.

-Si je gagne, tu n'auras le droit de pousser que trois gémissements, révéla-t-il en battant les cartes.

Allen sourcilla devant la condition du Noé.

-Tu as passé combien de temps à cogiter ton gage ?

-Deux heures, si tu veux savoir. J'y est réfléchi pendant tout le trajet. De l'Arche, jusqu'ici. A toi de mettre une condition.

Allen réfléchit en ramassant machinalement les cartes que distribuer le Noé, les prenant en mains pour les regarder.

-Hm…si je gagne…il faut que je trouve quelque chose d'encore plus sadique que toi.

-Essaye toujours, rigola Tyki.

-Hm… si je gagne…tu devras faire tout ce que je veux pendant une semaine.

Le Noé cessa de distribuer, pesant le pour et le contre, puis finalement, repris sa besogne en hochant la tête.

-C'est entendu.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Allen.

-Vraiment.

Le jeune garçon n'y croyait pas. Si Tyki se faisait battre, il pourrait facilement faire tout ce qu'Allen désirait. Récupéré des innocences pour lui, tuer des Akumas… C'était palpitant !

Il allait user de toutes ses techniques pour mettre le Noah au tapis.

Regardant ses cartes, il se fabriqua une figure dénué d'expression qu'il devrait garder pendant tout le long de la partie.

Une fois les cartes distribué, de l'autre poche, il en sortit des jetons qu'il partagea en deux parts égales pour ensuite décréter :

-On commence.

La partie était déjà bien entamée quand le gentleman soupira.

-Quoi, tu as pioché une mauvaise carte ? Demanda Allen en ne baissant pas pour autant sa garde.

-Tu sais gamin…il y a deux choses qu'aucun homme ne peux cacher, même au Poker. L'ivresse, et l'amour.

-Je ne suis pas ivre. Je suis. Indiqua-t-il en même temps en prenant deux jetons pour les jeter au milieu de la table.

-Non, mais tu es amoureux. Je suis. Lui fit remarquer le Noah d'un sourire pervers en mettant à son tour des jetons sur le petit tas.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Allen.

-Apprête-toi à devenir mon serviteur pendant une semaine. Quinte flush.

Dévoilant le 3, 4, 5, 6 et 7 de carreaux. Il regarda le gentleman d'un air triomphant, celui-ci semblait examiner les cartes du regard.

-Hm. Bonne main, avoua-t-il d'un regard triste.

Un sourire s'élargissant jusqu'à l'oreille s'ouvrit alors sur le visage du Noah.

-Mais pas assez bonne apparemment.

Dévoilant à son tour une série de carte, il les retourna une à une en laissant le temps au visage d'Allen de se décomposer peu à peu.

-Une…quinte…flush…

-Royal, termina fièrement Tyki en retournant la dernière carte.

Allen fixa encore une fois chaque carte, ne voulant pas y croire. Il avait pourtant la meilleur des stratégies, la plus brillante technique…comment cela se faisait-il que…

-Allons petit, les cartes sont authentique. Inutile de les regarder comme ça. Maintenant que la partis est terminé, on va retourner dans ta chambre.

L'exorciste sursauta en regardant le Noé qui était déjà entrain de rangé les jetons et les cartes dans ses poches.

-Quoi ? Le marché ne stipuler pas que l'on devait ensuite faire…ça.

Ce levant de sur le banc, le gentleman regarda Allen avec ce sourire qui signifiait que le garçon l'amuser.

-En effet, j'avais dis qu'il te serait interdit de gémir plus de trop fois. Mais pour ça, il faut d'abord ce mettre en condition. Sinon, c'est bien trop simple.

Lançant des Tease sur l'exorciste, celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de les voir arriver qu'il se sentait décoller du sol.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce…

-Tease, suis moi.

Des papillons violets s'étaient emparés de ses coudes et du derrière de son pantalon. Le faisant léviter à dix centimètres du sol dans une position quelque peu grotesque.

-Tyki Mikk ! Relâche-moi ! Brailla le jeune homme en se débattant contre les papillons maléfiques. Malheureusement, ils le tenaient d'une façon telle qu'il lui était impossible de les toucher. Arrêtant de gesticuler vainement, Allen croisa les bras en montrant son mécontentement d'une manière plus silencieuse. Le gentleman se retourna et sortis de la cantine, lui, voletant derrière comme un vulgaire golem téléphonique.

Au moins, Lord Mikk ne l'avait pas trainé par les pieds. Même si le résultat ne différer pas.

-De toute façon, que je gémisse ou non, ça changera quoi ? Demanda Allen, de mauvaise humeur.

-Si tu arrive à ne rien dire. Chapeaux bas. Mais si tu dépasse la limite, je reviendrais demain soir.

Le garçon hoqueta.

-Quoi ? Encore ? Mais je ne vais plus tenir debout une fois le soleil levé, moi. Et puis de toute façon, avec ou sans condition, vous serez quand même revenus, non ?

Le gentleman s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de chambre d'Allen. Posant la main sur la poignée, il la regardait sans la voir.

-Tu te trompes.

Allen sourcilla.

-La condition est un test, s'il ne se révèle pas concluant, alors je partirais.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Alors je veux avoir deux minutes avant de commencé les hostilités.

La tête du gentleman se tourna vers Allen, toujours suspendu au Tease comme des habits aux pince-à-linge.

-Pour quoi faire ?

A cet instant, il se surprit lui-même. Pour la première fois, il faisait l'un de ses sourires angélique à Tyki. Son ennemi. Ou tout du moins, celui qui devait-être son ennemi.

-Me mettre du scotch sur la bouche, rigola-t-il en voyant un franc sourire dénué de perversité s'étirait à son tour sur les lèvres du Noah.

Puis poussant la porte en pénétrant dans la pièce, Tyki intima au Tease de déposer le Clown blanc sur le lit.

Des bruissements de vêtements se firent entendre.

-Je suis désolé, petit. Mais aucune tricherie n'est permise. Pas de scotch.

Allen, accoudé dans son lit, sentit tout d'un coup le gentleman s'agenouillé sur le matelas.

Celui-ci progressa jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus du jeune homme. Regardant la figure incertaine d'Allen avec un sourire, il plissa soudain les yeux comme si il allait lui souhaité bonne chance.

-Mais je te conseille de commencer tout de suite à te mordre les lèvres. Start !

Et sans laisser le temps au Crown Clown de préparé son combat, il captura ses lèvres et enfouit ses mains sous son haut.

Allen remercia presque Tyki de l'avoir embrasser à cet instant. Si sa bouche n'aurait pas était occupé, les chambres voisine l'aurait entendu.

Retirant avec rage le tissu empêchant le gentleman d'avoir un maximum de contact avec sa proie, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt près à en débattre.

S'arrêtant un instant dans ses caresses, il délia les lèvres d'Allen en laissant son visage à trois millimètres du siens.

-Hm. Un menteur est un homme qui ne sait pas tromper. Tu mens sur tes sentiments sans pouvoir les cacher. Tu me fais vraiment rire, petit.

-Je…ne…

-Tu es haletant, rouge, ton torse est en sueur et je sens comme une bosse, là.

Effleurant ladite bosse, il fit remonter par réflexe le genou d'Allen qui ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un léger gémissement.

-Ah ! Attention, s'amusa Tyki. Pas de bruit, aucun son. Disons que celui-ci n'était qu'un entrainement. Mais à partir de maintenant, bouche cousu. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué si tu ne m'aimes pas, hm ?

Les gros yeux d'Allen le fit de nouveau sourire. Puis il descendit légèrement pour venir passer sa langue entre les clavicules, remontant dans le cou pour finir au bout du menton. Allen frissonna, mais ses lèvres restèrent closes.

Voyant qu'il faudrait le surprendre pour faire exploser un de ses cris, il dirigea discrètement sa main vers la source de désir du jeune exorciste.

-Jackpot !

-AAAAAAAH ! AAH ! Aah ! Aah ! Hmm.

Ce garçon le faisait toujours sourire. Il venait de perdre une vie, et pourtant, la seule chose qui l'importer pour l'instant était de se délecter du mouvement magique que Tyki opérer sur l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps.

-Fait attention, petit ! Il ne te reste plus que deux cris à pousser. Au troisième, tu auras le droit de me revoir la nuit prochaine.

Puis trouvant que, comme ça, la condition était plus tentante qu'autre chose en ce moment pour Allen, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Biens sûr, je ne te ménagerais pas. Tu souffriras sans doute.

-Arrête de parler, souffla Allen. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

-Bon. D'accord. Si la concentration peu y être pour quelque chose, je me tais.

Allen serra de nouveau les dents en sentant les deux mains du gentleman venir caresser ses cuisses, son ventre, son torse, pour finir sous ses oreilles.

Embrassant de nouveau l'exorciste à pleine bouche, chaque sens, chaque raison, chaque pensé du clown blanc se liquéfier peu à peu. Bientôt, il serait en train de se traiter d'imbécile à retenir des gémissements ne demandant qu'à sortir.

Passant de nouveaux sur l'intimité d'Allen pour voir comment celui-ci aller réagir, il ne se fit pas avoir deux fois. Serrant les dents au maximum, il ne laissa rien passer.

Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas prévu de sentir des lèvres ceinturé sa virilité. Se redressant un poussant un cri de surprise plus qu'autre chose, il dévisagea Tyki qui le regarda d'un air désabusé, et en même temps satisfait.

-Sa fait deux. Plus qu'un !

-Mais…qu'est-ce que tu…

-Ça à l'air de bien marché ça, si tu me laissais finir, ça serais sympa.

-Mais non ! Jamais de la vie ! S'indigna Allen en reculant. On avait dit pas de triche !

-Ou vois-tu de la triche là-dedans, interrogea Tyki en ne comprenant pas la réaction du jeune homme.

-Mais…c'est impossible de résister à…

Voyant le sourire qu'il détester tant s'étirer sur les lèvres du Noah, il stoppa sa phrase.

-Ça tombe bien, je n'ai plus qu'un seul gémissement à te faire pousser pour que tu sois de nouveau à moi. Le test s'est révélé plus que concluant !

-Non. Non. Stop. Essaya de le retenir Allen en voyant le gentleman s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

-Ne fait pas ton gosse. Viens ici.

-Non. Il est hors de question que l'on me fasse cette chose si…si…

-Quoi ? Tu as juste peur de ne pas pouvoir résister. Viens là !

-NON ! Ouste !

-Ici !

-Non ! Non, non, non, non, non !

« TAM, TAM »

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Tyki, à califourchon sur Allen qu'il venait de capturer, tourna vivement la tête vers la porte de chambre.

-Allen ?

Ledit Allen avait également les yeux exorbités sur la porte, reconnaissant sans peine la voix de son amie.

-Répond, lui intima Tyki en se levant.

-Je…Oui ? Bégaya celui-ci en s'assaillant sur le matelas.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda la voix innocente de la jeune fille en ouvrant déjà à moitié la porte.

-NOOON !

Trop tard. Lenalee eu alors la vue de l'exorciste nue devant elle, la main tendue vers la porte.

Tout le sang de chacune de leurs vaines montèrent à leur visage, et après quelques secondes de paralysie totale, ils détournèrent la tête.

-Je, je vais tout t'expliquer, s'embrouilla Allen en se cachant sous les draps.

-J'espère que l'excuse sera un peu plus crédible que la dernière fois, feula la jeune femme en n'osant regarder de nouveau son ami.

Allen tourna la tête vers le Noah en cherchant une réponse à fournir, mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Ses vêtements avait également disparu. Il avait fait vite.

Dans qu'elle galère c'était-il encore fourré.

Une excuse, vite, une excuse.

-J'étais en train de réfléchir.

Road mis ces mains sur ses hanches en toisant le gentleman du son regard dorée.

-Réfléchir ? Depuis trois heures ?

-Je t'avais pourtant dis que j'avais quelque chose à finir !

-Peut-être, mais je croyais que tu ne serais en retard que d'une petite heure.

Tyki soupira.

De nouveau dans la forêt, il était trois heures du matin.

Road finit par laisser tomber, le Noah la suivant sans autre commentaires.

Finalement, il ne lui aurait pas volé, ce dernier cri.

Pourtant, il était clair que ce jeune homme avait du désir à revendre.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Bonne question.

Mais sûrement trop compliqué pour lui.


End file.
